


in writing

by Anonymous



Series: - i.n. [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When you say my name—fuck. It’s like I’m falling all over again.Or: He tries to write it out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: - i.n. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043526
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162
Collections: Anonymous





	in writing

Lips.

_I like them smiling, laughing, pouting. Cherry red from biting. Quirked up lazily in the early morning. Against my own, cheeks, forehead. I like them sweet and shy—like you._

Fingers.

_Small and thin, slipped through mine. Delicate veins and soft palms; hiding that pretty smile of yours. Strumming over bass strings. Nails down my back, gripping at my shoulders. Brushing through my hair as I tuck my face in your neck, our legs tangled beneath the blanket. I like when they’re reaching for me._

Thighs.

_So pale and smooth—sensitive. Blooming red under my hands and mouth. I like them wrapped around my waist, pulling me in closer and deeper. Love when they tremble in a dance to the tunes of your moans._

Voice.

_Deep and muffled from sleep; high and chirpy in excitement; breathy and desperate under me. God, I could listen to you for days._

Sweaters.

_Too big, too pretty—dropping to your smooth thighs and finger tips peaking from the sleeves. Those vibrant colors against the canvas of your skin. Hands tucked into the pockets of your hoodies, head titled in a bashful smile._

Giggles.

_In your hand, in my ear; against my back, your forehead pressed in-between my shoulders and your arms secured around my stomach—the sizzle of the stove cooking our eggs accompanying your laughter._

Hair.

_I like them splayed out across the sheets, strands of black lighted by the rays of the sun or moon; wet under the spray of water, my hand guiding you down._

“Oh, Jesus.”

_I like your stupid puns and teasing tones. I like that every time I hear it, I can’t help but think of you. I like it when you gasp it into my mouth, hot and pleading._

“Clay.”

_When you say my name—fuck. It’s like I’m falling all over again._

_Have mercy on me, Sykkuno._

**Author's Note:**

> [\- i.n.](https://twitter.com/inonwriting)


End file.
